Love is Friendship
by chesire wolf
Summary: The first step to love is to be friends,Syaoran fell in love but never realised with whom,he realised it only after his wife left him.so now its up to Sakua to help him find his long lost love!My first fanfic,I'm bad at summaries but pls read it!R
1. Waking the blossom

**In the Li Mansion**

* * *

The sunrays slowly entered the room through the half opened window and let its warmth spread all over the room of the King of China. The room was painted dull green with shades of dark forest green in some areas. .The room was furnished with oak chairs, table and shelves with intricate borders. On side of the room was shelf filled with medal trophies, which were glowing in the light of the day.

The was huge four poster bed in the middle of the room with light green curtains tied to the pillars and there on the bed lay a man with chocolate brown hair sleeping soundly but had a frown on his face. Just as the sunrays crept up the bed and fell on his face the alarm clock on the side table rang loudly which woke up the man. He opened his eyes to reveal dark amber coloured eyes in which anyone but it was devoid any emotion.

Slowly he got up and got dressed in a formal business suite and tried to tame his messy hair but it refused to comply to his actions and became even more messier,sighing in defeat he let go of his hair and walked out of his room.

* * *

**Breakfast table**

The Li mansion was huge, filled with extravagance and looked liked a Gods palace but what else would you expect from the Li Syaoran ,one of the top 10 multi millionaire I the world and number 1 in Asia.

As soon as he took his chair on the table, he was greeted by the warm smile of his mother Li Yelen. Checking the time on the great grandfather clock on the far end of the room.

'Mother, where is Sakura?' Syaoran asked as he completed his meal.

She's still sleeping, I tried to wake her up but she would budge from the bed answered Yelen chuckling a little.

Getting up from his chair Syaoran made his way up the stairs and entered a pink room, almost the same as his but was filled with books and stuffed toys. Reaching the bed he saw a small figure sleeping there soundly smiling in her sleep, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Stroking her cheek a little he bent down to the girls ear and said 'get up my princess'

But the figure just stirred a little and went back to sleep, soon the emotion less eyes of Li Syaoran filled with mischief and joy, he started tickling the girl on the bed. She started laughing, her laughter so loud yet melodious echoed throughout the mansion.

'Fine …hehe I'm awake..Heheheh, st-op tickling…hehehe, dad please I am up' cried the little girl between her laughter. She looked up at her father, she so much looked like him the same brown eyes and hair but her hair had blond streaks in them.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys this is my first fanfic,so im not quite good at it if i make mistakes pls forgive me and correct me if possible.

this is based on a movie i once saw but i added my own parts in it,hope you like it.I know it has to be a bit longer but i don't know if you like pls if you think its nice please review and feel free to give your opinions

-------Chesire Wolf-------


	2. I'm left alone

**~I know you kind of find it confusing that sakura is Syaoran's daughter,she isn't THE sakura :so here is the explanation for that.**

**hope it clears all your doubts and please review!!!**

* * *

'I'm up father, see my eyes are all open' told sakura facing the best father in the world with her eyes wide open.

Smiling at the child's behavior Syaoran lifted her up and carried her to her bathroom and placed her in front of the mirror and back downstairs and asked their maid Mary to get her dressed for school. He went back and sat down on the sofa in the front hall and started reading the newspaper, just as he was nearly finished reading the front page someone came a hugged him from behind. Turning back he saw his beautiful daughter smiling at him.

Sakura Li was nine years old and was going to turn ten in three days, she looked almost like her father but the hair was different. She had shoulder length light brown hair with natural blond streaks, her skin was slightly tanned which complemented her copper coloured eyes and a smile so radiant that everyone around her felt to smile even if they were very frustrated. Sakura attended the Rosemead Academy; a private school. Her uniform had blue and white checked skirt and white button up shirt with the school crest on the left side of the skirt. her hair was left loose at the back but at front she held it up by two small blue hairpins. Sakura was small but still very intelligent for her age, just like her mother.

Both the father and daughter left home as Syaoran always dropped Sakura to school, he never let anyone take her, he was too scared to let her go.

He already lost too much in life he didn't want to loose his one and only daughter.

* * *

**Yelen P-O-V**

As she saw her son leaving home with her adorable granddaughter, she went back to the hall and stood in front of a huge wall painting, it as from ten years back when Sakura was born. In that picture was Syaoran all smiling and happy with his arm around a lady's waist who had waist length blond hair with aquamarine blue eyes and pale skin with a beautiful smile, she looked simple yet elegant in her white gown with baby Sakura in her hands who was smiling like usual.

'Sakura is grown big now, just like her father and now its time I gave her your letter Kathleen' Yelen said as she looked up at her daughter in law's picture. In that picture you could see that lady was happy but there was something in her eyes that seemed incomplete. After staying there for a while looking at the happy picture of her son with his family she left.

* * *

**The Li Corporate Towers**

Its mid afternoon, lunch break just began, most of the employees were either enjoying each others company or chatting while others were eating. While the sun was at its peak shinning bright, the day was hot and with all the work left around in the office Syaoran had to finish it tired him out and soon he drifted to his sleep.

'_Syaoran I want to name her Sakura 'said a women with a gentle smile holding her new born baby girl in her hands and addressing her husband. It was the happiest moment in Syaoran's life, his wife had just given birth to a beautiful angel._

_He took his daughter from her mothers hands and placed her in his arms, he wasn't sure if he was holding her right but seeing his wife smile at him he went forward at touched his daughters small hand and to his surprise she opened her eyes and caught his little finger with her tiny hand. It felt like he would burst out of happiness. It was then when he wished his all time best friend Sakura Kinomoto was there with him but she had left for a reason still unknown and here his wife was asking him to name his daughter after his friend._

_He slowly brought his daughter toward his face and kissed her gently on the forehead and said 'My beautiful Cherry blossom may you shine brighter and the sun and bring happiness and warmth to everyone's heart with your smile'._

_That was the best time of his life after high school .Everything seemed to be alright until one day._

_Syaoran was very busy with the work at the office as someone broken into the company database and stole some valuable information and stolen large amounts of money from the company's bank account. He didn't come home from past three days as he was trying to find a solution to the major crisis but he almost went into trauma when he got a call from Wei his faithful butler informing him that Kathleen had been taken to hospital._

_He left the company in the hands of his cousin Eriol and rushed to the hospital only to find his wife living her last few minutes. His mother was sitting outside the room with Sakura peacefully sleeping in her hands but his mothers face was wet with tears. It was the second time he had seen his mother cry, the first time was when his father died. His sisters were also there crying in the other end so as to not wake Sakura up._

_He went up to his mother and but his hand on her shoulder to notify her of his presence all everyone were too indulged in their own thoughts. He then went in the room to see his wife in the hospital robes covered with all sought of tubes and machines with a mask near her mouth. She looked pale, the glow of her skin seemed t have vanished she looked do fragile and weak. He sat down by her side and touched her hand. This caused her to open her eyes; she saw her husband and smiled at him._

_She tried to get up but Syaoran told her to lay down and not strain herself. Kathleen removed the mask and breathed in fresh air and faced her love._

'_Syaoran, I know this is hard for you to see me like this but you have to be strong for Sakura and mother' she said softly barely audible but Syaoran heard it._

'_I know you already lost so much first father, then Sakura an I its hard but I have to leave to, you are strong and even after I go please don't forget I love you and Sakura and will always be there with you' she continued with tears already filling her eyes. Syaoran knew he couldn't hold on his tears much longer but he had to be strong. He vowed he wouldn't cry, after his fathers death he swore he wouldn't but now he couldn't hold it back his wife was breathing her last minutes now in front of him and all he could do was nothing. What had he done to get all this in return, he didn't know .He was Li Syaoran after all owner of the largest chain of companies all across the world and there was nothing he could do to save his wife's life. He hated feeling helpless, aaaaaaaaahhhhhh it was so frustrating._

_His hands turned into fits and knuckles white._

_Kathleen saw him fighting an inner battle and she knew he was blaming himself for it. So she gathered all the energy she could muster and got up and hugged him tightly. After he relaxed a bit she lifted her head and kissed him on his lips. At first Syaoran thought it was not appropriate to kiss her back in her weak condition but when she refused to go back and rest he gave up and started kissing her back .Even in the condition she was in she was trying her best to enjoy this last moment of her life with him._

_Kathleen then pulled out due to the lack of air and rested the head back on his chest. There was nothing he could do but be by her side right now, slowly looking up at him she kissed him again and whispered 'goodbye my wolf' as she finally closed her eyes. The machines which were checking her heart beat stopped and gave a beep sound stating that she was no more. Syaoran cried slightly, tears forming in his eyes hugging her tight wishing she would come back but nothing happened._

'_Kate baby please wake up, at least for Sakura 'but to no wail she stayed still. Soon the doctors came in with Yelen behind them; the doctors covered the patients face with the cloth and Yelen started crying. Syaoran went out still in state of shock, he went out and took Sakura from Futtie's hands and cradled his daughter in his arms .Kissing her forehead he said 'Mama left us little blossom but your dad's here'._

'Syaoran …Syaoran hey sleepy head get up get up….' Said a person trying to wake him up .Syaoran opened his eyes to find his cousin Eriol smiling at him.

'Get up Syaoran the board meeting is about to start in ten minutes , be there at conference hall 7 k' and with that the blue haired man left the room leaving Syaoran pondering on his thoughts.

Before leaving he removed a photo from under his desk and whispered to it, 'why have you left me alone?' and with that he made his way to the conference hall leaving the photo on his table.

In the photo was Syaoran when he was young in baggy pants and sweat-shirt with Kathleen On one side in a light blue sundress and some other girl with emerald green eyes and honey brown hair slightly above her shoulders in cargos and a T shirt with a basket ball in her hand smiling so brightly. The window was open and a gush of air caused the photo to drop on the floor with the back facing upward revealing a neat handwriting

Syaoran,

I'm leaving but I will miss you 't bother searching for me your to bad at that as you still didn't find your silly NBA basketball I hid two months back, anyways its in your cupboard where you keep those formal suits your mom sends you….hehehe and don't forget that I am always better than you in basket ball k.

Luv,

~Sakura~

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you liked the chapter, if i have made any mistakes please fell free to point out i'd like to improve myself.**

** And if you liked the idea please review....**

** ---------Chesire Wolf--------**


End file.
